Apa yang Kau Pikirkan?
by Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky
Summary: Si blonde yang tengah patah hati menjadikan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai teman curhatnya. Apa yang mereka ingin tanyakan merupakan hal serupa dan memiliki makna yang tak jauh beda. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Boyslove SasuNaru. Mind to read?


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei tak tergantikan sepanjang masa**

**Author**

**SasuKey OnyxSafir-Sky**

**Rated**

**T**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki pokoknya PAIRING ABADI. TITIK!**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, YAOI, Boyslove, gaje, dll.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Kepala berdenyut, perasaan kacau, pikiran tak menentu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

DIsakiti, dibohongi, ditipu orang yang kau cintai. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Dibuat jatuh cinta, dibuat selalu tak enak hati, dibuat kecewa akhirnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau lakukan hal ini padaku? Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu disaat awalnya kau membuatku berharap padamu? Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah akhirnya kau menghancurkan segala rasa yang selama ini kusimpan?

"Yang kupikirkan, kau ultimate dobe!" dengus seorang pria yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku. Mencibirku yang sibuk dengan tablet yang kini sedang kugenggam. Bersikap seperti seorang penguntit karena sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang dari apa yang kutuliskan di benda elektronik pipih persegi panjang yang kugenggam.

"Aku tahu itu." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku tahu aku tolol, aku tahu aku naif, aku tahu aku-

"Berhenti bersikap dan berpikir sok tahu begitu!" kata pria itu yang mencibir ke arahku.

_Speechless_! Jujur saja sempat aku berpikir Sasuke itu masih keturunan paranormal. Mana mungkin Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Aku tahu karena kerutan di dahimu itu semakin banyak saat kau diam, Pirang!"

"Aku. Belum. Tua!" bantahku tak terima. pria itu mendengus lalu melirikku, Sasuke tersenyum mengejek dan mengangkat bahunya. Menyebalkan!

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu di taman seperti ini? Apa ini ajakkan kencan?" tanyanya sok polos. Membuat dahiku sedikit berkedut saat mendengarnya. Dia... benar-benar terlalu percaya diri.

"Apa otak jeniusmu itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir normal?"

"Tidak, semenjak kau selalu menjadi titik inti dari segala yang aku pikirkan." jawab pria itu acuh tak acuh. Tidak menyadari wajahku yang mendadak panas dan mungkin meninggalkan semburat merona. Ah, sial! Selalu saja Dia bisa membuatku marah sekaligus tersipu di waktu yang bersamaan.

Saat ini, aku dan Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu taman kota. Cuaca yang sebenarnya cukup panas siang ini sama sekali tak banyak berpengaruh bagi kami dan sebagian orang yang juga sedang meluangkan waktu di hari libur.

Kami duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon, dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi jarang sekali melihat wajahku sekarang. Padahal... aku tahu jelas, sejak dulu Sasuke sering curi-curi pandang ke arahku. melihatku dengan wajah datar yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku artikan.

Apa sekarang aku jelek?

Apa sekarang aku sudah tidak menarik?

Ap-

"Kau jelek saat memikirkan orang lain padahal aku ada di sampingmu." sekali lagi Sasuke berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "Padahal, sudah sangat jelas aku terlalu tampan untuk tidak kau pedulikan."

"Kau itu kuman yang mengerikan, Teme!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalaku ke batang pohon dengan tangan terulur ke atas, seolah ingin menangkap awan. Hal itulah yang sedang aku lakukan. Langit biru yang serupa dengan iris mata safirku.

"Aku tahu itu." Sekali pun tidak melihat, aku sadar betul Sasuke sedang menyeringai. Brengsek! "Aku tahu aku adalah kuman, sebuah bakteri yg menebar feromon mematikan mengakibatkan galau berkepanjangan dan bisa berefek berakhirnya sebuah persahabatan."

"Eh?" aku hampir tersedak air ludahku sendiri saat si brengsek itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang belakangan ini sering kuucapkan dalam hati. Sepertinya... aku juga pernah tanpa sengaja menjadikan kalimat itu status di salah satu jejaring sosial yang aku miliki. Bagaimana caranya Dia tahu itu? sialan! Dia memang _stalker_.

"Ahahaha! Kau mengenali kalimat itu? Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh yang membuatku sangat ingin menciummu itu." Sasuke tertawa renyah. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya nyalang. Pemuda di sampingku ini ternyata selain brengsek, menyebalkan, juga sialan. Darimana Dia ta-

"Cukup tahu alamat emailmu, dan aku yang akan menjadi rajamu. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat status mengerikan seperti membongkar rahasia besar sintingmu lalu mengganti kata sandinya? Oh... Menyenangkan sekali..."

"Kau benar-benar sialan!"

"Aku tahu aku memang super tampan dan jenius." tawanya semakin menggelegar. Membuat kami sesaat menjadi pusat perhatian. Astaga! Saat ini aku sadar betul sudah mencari teman curhat yang salah.

Si Teme ini... Aish! Aku rasanya sudah melontarkan segala jenis kalimat makian beraneka ragam untuknya. Entah apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan untuk mengatasi kejengkelanku padanya?

"Kau..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatapku lalu tersenyum tipis. Membuatku sejenak melupakan waktu dan orang yang ada di sampingku itu adalah musuh besarku, "Apa beban hatimu sedikit ringan?"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"_Kau_!" aku membatin tanpa sadar. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Kapan pun itu, aku ada untukmu setiap kau memang membutuhkanku."

**The End**

**Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian semua ^^**


End file.
